Pirámide
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Por los pasillos de McKinley solo existía un rumor...¿qué había sucedido?¿por qué había dos grupos definidos que no tenían permiso para conocer la naturaleza de ese rumor?¿se mantendría la pirámide social? ANTES yo era writergleek


_Hola, les dejo este one shot que encontré en la cuenta de docs de gmail, así que no sé bien como quedó aunque traté de arreglarlo._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Feliz año nuevo!_

_Por supuesto, Glee no me pertenece._

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirámide<strong>

Por los pasillos de McKinley solo existía un rumor ese día de marzo, pero cada vez que una de las porristas, o uno de los miembros del Glee Club intentaban averiguar de ese rumor, todos cerraban la boca y seguían de largo, para volver a susurrar cuando ya estaban lejos del alcance de oídos probablemente entrometidos.

Quinn, Santana, Mercedes y Brittany, caminaban en dirección al salón del coro y veían ese extraño comportamiento. Además, en lo que iba de la mañana, The Unholy Trinity eran las únicas porristas a la vista de todos los estudiantes de McKinley.

Las tres porristas, más Mercedes, caminaban a paso apurado hacia el coro. Seguramente Kurt sabría cual era el rumor y además el sr. Schuester les había avisado que en el almuerzo tenían que reunirse, urgentemente.

Seguramente, todas pensaron, en que a Rachel se le había ocurrido alguna nueva canción para tratar de conquistar a Finn, o alguna nueva idea para las competencias Nacionales que eran el mes próximo.

Nadie sabía nada.

* * *

><p>"Que bueno que estén todos acá. Finn durante esta semana vas a tener que tomar en serio tu lugar como capitán del coro" dijo Schuester cuando todos, o casi todos estaban en el salón.<p>

"Disculpe, sr. Schuester, pero no estamos todos. Berry está llegando tarde." dijo Quinn

"Rachel no va a poder asistir esta semana lo mismo que las porristas." dijo Schuester quien en realidad ni siquiera había levantado la vista de unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

"¿Qué pasa con las porristas?" dijo Santana dándose cuenta de que él lo había dicho muy seguro.

"¿Qué están haciendo uds. acá?" preguntó Schuester levantando su rostro y mirando a la capitana de las Cheerios y sus dos amigas.

"Es día de escuela. En esos días nos tenemos que poner esto y venir a McKinley y caminar como modelos y hacer sufrir a los perdedores." dijo Brittany

"Ud. tendrían que estar de viaje." dijo Schuester.

"No, no teníamos ninguna competencia, ni nada." dijo Quinn

"Si, tenían que...no importa. Están ahora acá, supongo que hicieron algo para molestar a Sue. Bueno, ya que están aquí entonces, les dejo como tarea, para que busquen, canciones sobre el éxito. Adiós. " dijo Schuester saliendo del salón rápidamente.

* * *

><p>"Todo el escuadrón está de viaje." dijo Quinn tres horas después y un montón de llamadas de teléfono realizadas.<p>

"En la casa de Sue no hay nadie." dijo Brittany

"En la casa de Berry tampoco." dijo Santana.

"¿Qué fuiste a hacer a la casa de Berry?" preguntó Quinn. Santana la miró y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Pero, cuando Schuester le anunció que la diva no iba a estar en toda la semana se imaginó que algo le había sucedido. Santana desde que Finn había terminado con la diva, una vez más al inicio del año y por la popularidad, comenzó a hacerse amiga de ella. Ya que Finn volvió con Quinn y Santana volvía a ser la HBIC. Y aunque generalmente se veían sin que nadie lo supiera, Rachel nunca fallaba en decirle donde iba a estar, salvo unos días a la semana. Como por ejemplo, a donde se iba después de las clases los días que no tenían glee y sobre todo los domingos. Santana, intentó varias veces seguirla, pero se arrepentía a mitad de camino. Desde que ella había salido del clóset y se dio cuenta de que con Brittany la relación era solamente de amistad, había comenzado a sentir cosas por la diva. Pero, volviendo al tema, ella había dicho que había ido a la casa de Rachel, al frente de Quinn y Brittany (quien por supuesto sabía lo que sentía) y ahora tenía que arreglarlo.

"Fui a la casa de Berry porque me pareció raro que la misma semana en que las porristas desaparecen, sin su capitán, ella también desaparece." dijo Santana seriamente. En esos momentos, su celular vibró.

"**Si querés mantener tu posición como capitana de las Cheerios es mejor, que vengas lo más rápido posible a Orlando, Florida. Es más, preferiblemente mañana mismo." R**

Santana miró extrañada el mensaje de su amiga, y después a Brittany quien le levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación.

"Yo creo que esto es un castigo de Sue." dijo Quinn convencida.

"¿Castigo?" preguntó Santana

"Si, Sue dijo que ayer teníamos que ir a ese campo de fútbol en las afueras a alentar al equipo femenino de la escuela. Y que era mejor que aparecieramos." dijo Quinn, abriendo inmediatamente los ojos y cerrándolos. Había cometido un error. Santana y Brittany justo habían ido hasta la enfermería cuando Sue dio ese anuncio y ella quería recuperar su lugar como capitana y no se los comentó. Iba a aparecer en el campo de fútbol, pero se quedó dormida después de pasar toda la noche con Finn y se despertó demasiado tarde.

"¿Cuándo dijo eso?" preguntó Santana comenzando a enojarse mientras tipeaba viciosamente en su teléfono.

"_**¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir, Rachel?" S**_

"Cuando uds. dos estaban en la enfermería, si es que estaban en la enfermería." dijo Quinn.

"¿Y no pensaste en decirnoslo?" preguntó Brittany con tristeza.

"Lo siento, me olvidé." dijo Quinn mientras veía como Santana miraba de nuevo su teléfono y leía levantando una ceja.

"**Cuando estaba por salir esta mañana me enteré que uds. no venían y las consecuencias de su ausencia. Así que, hablé rápidamente con Sue. Ella me explicó varias cosas y estuve hasta ahora tratando de comprar unos pasajes en línea, solo pude conseguir dos. Elige sabiamente, padawan. El avión sale en tres horas desde Columbus. Traigan dinero para gastos y eso. Vamos a estar hasta el lunes. O domingo." R**

"Brittany, es mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Santana levantándose.

"¿No vamos a hacer nada con respecto a la desaparición de Sue?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Qué podemos hacer? Ella ya no está, ni siquiera Becky está por los pasillos como para interrogarla. Yo diría que esperemos a ver que nos dice cuando vuelva." dijo Santana saliendo de la habitación de Quinn.

"Nos vemos, Quinn." dijo Brittany corriendo detrás de su amiga.

* * *

><p>"Oh, S, mira, mira." dijo Brittany mientras esperaban que anunciara la salida del avión.<p>

"¿Qué pasa, B?"

"Nada, pensé que era algún famoso, pero es alguien común." dijo Brittany mientras, en ese momento, se anunciaba el abordaje al vuelo a Florida.

* * *

><p>"¿Rachel te volvió a escribir?" preguntó Brittany cuando ya estaban volando.<p>

"No hasta que salimos del aeropuerto. Supongo que como cuando lleguemos y active el teléfono tendremos un nuevo mensaje." respondió Santana

"Me gustaría saber que es lo que está sucediendo."

"No tengo ni idea, B."

"¿Averiguaste lo que hace Rachel en esos días?"

"¿Qué días?"

"Esos en los que no te dice nada. Solo que te avisa si se pueden ver después de que termine con lo que tiene que hacer o no."

"No, no puedo."

"Probablemente ahora lo sabremos, cuando aterricemos."

"¿Por qué?"

"No sé. Tengo un presentimiento."

"Debe ser por el vamos en su último mensaje."

"Puede ser."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Vayan al Hotel Fairfield en <strong>**6101 Sand Lake Road y pregunten por Sue Sylvester." ** era el mensaje de Rachel que las esperaba cuando aterrizaron. Agarraron su poco equipaje, y se subieron al taxi y salieron hacia el hotel.

* * *

><p>"Sandbags, Blondielocks es bueno verlas aquí. Espero que no le hayan hecho gastar a Streisand dinero por nada. Vengan conmigo." dijo Sue cuando apareció en el lobby del hotel después de que le avisaron que tenía visitas. El resto de las porristas estaba durmiendo y solo faltaban estas chicas.<p>

Se sentaron en el comedor y esperaron la pregunta de su entrenadora.

"¿Por qué no aparecieron ayer domingo en donde les dije?" preguntó Sue quien se sentía decepcionada de su capitana y quería la verdad. "La verdad." añadió. Aunque sabía que se la iban a decir ya que ellas le tenían miedo. Lo podía sentir en el aire, verlo en sus ojos.

"Porque no lo supimos hasta hoy a la tarde." respondió Santana. "Quinn dijo que ud. hizo el anuncio cuando yo acompañé a Brittany a la enfermería y ella no nos lo dijo."

"Lo sospeché cuando miré a Fabray ese día, pero pensé que ya que no les iba a decir nada a uds. dos, ella iba a aparecer. Se ve que le salió mal." Se levantó y les dio dos llaves electrónicas. "Su habitación es las 402, Streisand está en la 403, no la perturben ahora."

* * *

><p>Santana no podía dormir, tenía tan cerca a Rachel y la orden de no molestarla. La noche pasaba lentamente y ella estaba tendida en la cama escuchando los sonidos de una ciudad en la que no se suponía que estuvieran, para algo que ni siquiera ella tenía idea de lo que era.<p>

"¿Por qué no vas a ver si está despierta?" preguntó Brittany girando en la cama de al lado y mirando a Santana.

"¿Por qué estaría despierta?" preguntó Santana

"Porque sabía que íbamos a venir. Te debe haber estado esperando. Además, estamos hablando de Rachel."

Santana suspiró y se levantó de la cama, se puso unas zapatillas y salió al pasillo. Se quedó mirando la puerta de la diva muchos minutos.

"¿Vas a golpear o no?" dijo una voz que apareció detrás de ella. Al darse vuelta, pudo notar que era una de las personas a las que ella alguna vez le tiró un granizado en la cara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Se preguntó.

"Es demasiado tarde, seguro está durmiendo." dijo Santana

"Estan." respondió esta chica, quien seguía sin darle el nombre a Santana.

"¿Están?" preguntó Santana

"Si, todas las habitaciones de McKinley, salvo la de Sue, son con dos camas gemelas." respondió la chica golpeando la puerta que Santana se suponía que iba a golpear. Del otro lado, apareció una rubia, casi tan pequeña como Rachel que miró a Santana y dio un paso atrás, antes de encontrarse con los ojos de la otra chica, que era una pelirroja casi tan alta como Brittany.

"Estamos esperando para desayunar. ¿Están listas?" preguntó la pelirroja a la rubia.

"¿Rachel no está abajo?" respondió la rubia saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

"No, y vengo de ahí." dijo la pelirroja mirando a Santana

"Ella no le debe haber hecho nada, Jamie." dijo la rubia

"Es sospechoso que ella aparezca de la nada por acá." dijo quien Santana ahora sabía, se llamaba Shelby.

"Rachel salió hace media hora. Y no se encontró con nadie en el pasillo. Me quedé espiando por las dudas. Sabía que ella iba a venir." dijo la rubia

"¿Cómo sabías?" preguntó Jamie

"Rachel se pasó toda la tarde ayer tratando de conseguirle pasajes a ella y a la rubia que está siempre con ella."

"¿Fabray?" dijo Jamie con cara de miedo

"No, la otra."

"¡Yo!" dijo Brittany apareciendo por detrás, haciendo que todas den un saltito del susto.

"Bueno, nos vamos a desayunar." dijo Jamie caminando hacia el ascensor.

"Disculpenla, vive en constante temor de que alguna de uds. se enteren de que está con Finn Hudson a espaldas de Quinn." dijo la otra rubia.

"Nos lo acabas de decir." dijo Brittany

"Si, pero yo no quiero que juegue y la verdad no me cae muy bien. Trata mal a Rachel. Así que a mi no me molesta que uds. se enteren. Soy Beverly, por cierto." dijo la rubia, ahora Beverly, caminando hacia el ascensor.

"¿Pudiste hablar con ella, San?" preguntó Brittany mirando hacia donde habían desparecido esas dos personas.

"No, no estaba en la habitación y tampoco estaba abajo."

"López, Pierce, que bueno que están despiertas. Van a salir con las porristas, toda la mañana. Quiero que conozcan el lugar. López, eres la capitana así que más te vale que se comporten. Nos encontramos en el almuerzo." dijo Sue, apareciendo por detrás de Santana y Brittany, causando otro susto.

"¿Y usted?" preguntó Santana.

"Tengo que estar en otro lado. En el almuerzo vamos a hablar de entrenamiento. Quiero que practiquen el arte de alentar equipos. Y por favor, ésta vez vamos a alentar a personas que se lo merecen así que demostremos que podemos volver a ser campeones." dijo Sue volviendo por donde vino.

* * *

><p>Todo el escuadrón de porristas volvió al hotel a la hora del almuerzo, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, menos Santana y Brittany que vieron a Sue en el restaurante. Cuando entraron, Santana pudo notar que Sue estaba comiendo sola y unas cuantas mesas hacia su derecha, estaba la persona que la trajo a este lugar.<p>

"Ve a hablar con ella, San." le susurró Brittany corriendo hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Sue.

* * *

><p>"Hola" dijo Santana deteniéndose al frente de la mesa en donde Rachel estaba comiendo sola, con un libro en la mano. Apenas escuchó la voz de la latina, Rachel levantó la vista y sonrío, esa sonrisa de 10,000 watts que solo ella puede ofrecer. Santana notó que era sincera y que le alcanzaba los ojos.<p>

"¡San!" dijo Rachel levantándose y abrazando a la latina. "Me alegro que hayas llegado bien. No sabía si mi último mensaje te había llegado. Además no me respondiste."

"Gracias por pagarnos el viaje." dijo Santana relajándose en los brazos de la diva e inhalando el perfume que su cabello emanaba. Era una mezcla de manzanas y canela.

"Lo bueno es que no vas a perder tu posición." dijo Rachel soltando a Santana y volviéndose a sentar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo sola?" preguntó la latina

"Oh, comiendo. Estuve ocupada toda la mañana y el equipo se cansó antes que yo, así que bajaron a comer antes. Cuando yo terminé de bañarme y cambiarme ellas ya habían terminado de comer."

"¿Por qué no te sentaste con Sue?" preguntó Santana mientras se sentaba en la mesa con ella.

"Sue las estaba esperando a uds." dijo Rachel señalando a la entrenadora.

* * *

><p>"No sé cual de las dos es más ignorante. Se nota la tensión sexual entre ellas a esta distancia." dijo Sue en voz alta y Brittany sonrió.<p>

"Ya lo van a notar, Sue." dijo Brittany

* * *

><p>"¿Qué equipo?" preguntó Santana.<p>

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Dijiste que el equipo se cansó. ¿Qué equipo?" volvió a preguntar Santana

"El equipo de fútbol femenino de McKinley." dijo Rachel

"¿Sabes jugar al fútbol?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No sé. Lo mantengo oculto hace tanto tiempo que casi ni hablo de eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué qué?"

"¿Por qué lo mantenes oculto?"

"Punto uno, soy el blanco de todas las bromas y los insultos en McKinley. No quería arrastrar a mis compañeras de equipo a esa posición, así que durante las horas que pasamos dentro de ese pasillos, cada una se comporta de acuerdo a la posición en la que esté en la escala social. Tenemos algunas porristas también en el equipo, así que seguro que te vas a enterar de eso en su práctica ésta tarde. Punto dos, soy la capitana de Glee y la capitana del equipo de fútbol, si Schuester se entera va a hacer algún tipo de queja y me va a sacar de una de las dos capitanías. Sobre todo porque vive en la ignorancia de quien es la entrenadora del equipo de fútbol. Y me va a obligar a dejarlo."

"¿Por qué?" interrumpió Santana el monólogo de la diva.

"No sabe como manejarlos a todos uds. entonces por eso delega en mi toda la responsabilidad."

"Ah, ahora entiendo."

"¿Qué entiendes?"

"Lo que pasó ayer."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_¡No! Quinn ¡No! Piensa por un momento, ¿Qué haría Rachel en esta situación? Y cuando des con la respuesta. ¡Hazlo!" gritó Schuester a su rubia preferida._

_Cinco minutos después._

"_Finn ¿Qué diablos tienes en los pies?¿Pesas? ¿Por eso eres tan bruto para bailar? Hazlo hasta que te salga perfecto." le gritó Schuester a su capitán_

"_Mercedes, entiendo que Rachel siempre tenga todos los solos, pero realmente es porque ella por lo menos sabe lo que está haciendo. ¿Te diste cuenta de que no pudiste alcanzar las notas necesarias para esa canción? Es mejor que no vuelvas a pedir un solo por un tiempo. Por lo menos hasta que sepas la definición de trabajo duro y esfuerzo."_

* * *

><p>"¿En serio pasó eso?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida<p>

"Si, por lo menos hasta que nosotras estuvimos. Nos fuimos a la media hora porque por un lado yo no lo aguantaba mas y queriasaberdondeestabas."

"Perdón, no escuché la última parte."

"Quería saber donde estabas" repitió Santana poniéndose colorada.

"López, es hora de que te pongas el uniforme y se reunan para tomar el colectivo." dijo Sue.

"Sue, se estaban dando cuenta." se quejó Brittany.

"Que no se den cuenta una hora y media antes del partido. Necesito a mi capitana concentrada en el juego." dijo Sue

"¿Darnos cuenta de que?" preguntó Rachel mirando a las tres personas que estaban al frente de ella.

"Nada, Streisand. Agarra ese libro, tu bolso y a esperar el colectivo. Pongo a mi equipo de fútbol en tus manos, hasta que llegue la hora del partido." dijo Sue

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>Rachel se dió cuenta. Se dió cuenta de todo en el momento en que la moneda giraba en el aire, mientras esperaba parada al frente de la capitana del otro equipo. Se dio cuenta mientras un reflejo del sol en la moneda la encandiló y recordó los últimos meses con la latina siendo su amiga. Se dio cuenta de que nunca le molestó mantener su relación amistosa oculta de los demás, porque le gustaba pasar tardes al lado de Santana. Tiradas en la cama mirando películas, yendo al parque a altas horas de la noche para ver las estrellas. No no le molestaba porque en esos momentos tenía a la verdadera Santana a su lado y eso le gustaba. Santana López le gustaba. Quería una relación con Santana López.<p>

"¿Sacan srta. Berry?" preguntó el árbitro por tercera vez, sacándo a Rachel de su estupor.

"Si." respondió la diva antes de darse cuenta de que su equipo nunca elegía sacar.

* * *

><p>Santana se dio cuenta de que Rachel se dio cuenta por los dos ojos marrones sorprendidos cuando la diva la miró desde el círculo central de la cancha. Santana, se dio cuenta de que no tenía que perder las esperanzas cuando vio a Rachel sacudir su cabeza y después sonreírle, con una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera, que Santana solamente podía descifrar y después guiñarle el ojo. Santana, se dio cuenta de que esa noche podía dejar de ser lesbiana y soltera.<p>

* * *

><p>Sue se dio cuenta de que sus dos capitanas se habían dado cuenta porque por primera vez en más de un año su equipo daba el puntapié inicial. No se preocupó demasiado ya que si Berry jugaba a la mitad de su concentración era más buena que las once chicas que tenía el equipo contrario. Sue escaneó el banco de suplentes y después a las porristas, buscando aquellas dos años menores que sus dos capitanas. Sue, se dio cuenta de que sus dos capitanas se habían dado cuenta y Sue iba a aprovechar la oportunidad. No iba a ser más la pareja dorada de McKinley la capitana de las porristas y el quarterback, no, de ahora en adelante iba a ser la capitana de las porristas y la capitana del equipo de fútbol.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany se dio cuenta de que Rachel y Santana se habían dado cuenta cuando vio a la diva guiñar un ojo en dirección a la latina y ésta se ruborizó. Brittany escaneó la zona buscando a alguien aunque no sabía a quien. Después recordó lo que había sucedido y aplaudió.<p>

* * *

><p>Fue cerca de la medianoche cuando Rachel y Santana pudieron por fin quedarse a solas. Sue les dio una recomendación hacía 10 minutos, antes de marcharse, que las había dejado completamente coloradas.<p>

"No me importa lo que pase entre uds. pero, sea lo que sea que no involucre sexo. Necesito a mi capitana y mejor jugadora al 100% de su capacidad."

Por lo tanto, las dos se pusieron completamente coloradas y se quedaron solas en la habitación de Rachel. Beverly dijo que iba a dormir en la habitación de Sonia, sea quien sea Sonia, pensó Santana.

"Bueno...ehh..." comenzó a decir Rachel cuando se dio cuenta la cantidad de tiempo perdido que habían logrado acumular.

"Sé que te diste cuenta." dijo Santana suavemente.

"Si." respondió Rachel

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Me di cuenta porque dijiste que querías saber donde estaba. Ahí todo hizo click, o mas o menos. Recordé las veces que me seguías los días que tengo entrenamiento. Porque eso es lo que hago esos días, tengo entrenamiento. Me di cuenta como me miras en glee o por los pasillos, como si quisieras tirar al costado el secreto de nuestra amistad." dijo Rachel

"Si, es cierto."

"Siento lo mismo, para que sepas." dijo Rachel.

Santana no perdió tiempo, bueno, no perdió más tiempo. Giró inmediatamente su cabeza hacia la diva, envolvió el rostro de ésta con sus manos y estrelló sus labios en un beso que convenía la suavidad y textura de esos labios carnosos, la pasión que Santana sentía por Rachel que era equiparable en la forma contraria, la sinceridad de los sentimientos no hablados pero vividos.

* * *

><p>McKinley llegó a la final del torneo nacional que se iba a disputar el domingo. Santana se sentía orgullosa por su novia. Si, ahora eran novias y el que le dijera algo iba a terminar con la cabeza metida en un inodoro después de que Lauren Zizes terminara de hacer del número dos y no tirara la cadena.<p>

Si, Santana estaba orgullosa. Entre los pasillos se rumoreaba que Rachel iba a ser elegida la mejor jugadora del torneo y que había varios buscadores de talento, enviados por distintas universidades, dispuestos a ofrecerle becas completas para ella y toda la escuela si esto sucedía. Si, los rumores podían llegar a ser un poco exagerados, pensaba Santana. Porque también había escuchado que le iban a ofrecer becas completas, más casa con mucama, auto con chófer y la posibilidad de recibirse en la carrera que quisiera sin siquiera tener que cursar una sola clase.

Durante el partido, Rachel no miró hacia Santana ni una sola vez. No porque no quisiera. Sino porque mientras se preparaban para salir a la cancha, escuchó hablando a las jugadoras del equipo contrario diciendo lo sexy que era la capitana de las Cheerios y que después del partido iban a intentar conquistarla. Rachel, en un exabrupto celoso, les gritó en la cara que no hablaran de su novia y ni siquiera la miraran, para darse cuenta después de que si como amigas estaban en secreto ahora como novias seguramente seguirían así. No había logrado salir con Santana durante una semana y ya había metido la pata.

* * *

><p>"Es raro" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel como manejaba el balón.<p>

"¿Qué pasa, San?" preguntó Brittany.

"No miró ni una sola vez en mi dirección." dijo Santana

"Eso es porque les gritó a unas jugadoras del otro equipo que hablaban de vos y que querían venir a conquistarte que eras su novia." dijo Sue apareciendo por detrás.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana viendo como Sue se acercaba al costado de la cancha y gritaba algo.

"Rachel se siente avergonzada de haber gritado eso y por eso no te mira. Debe pensar que si como amigas se mantenían en secreto, seguro que como novias también." dijo Brittany antes de dar la orden para que se preparen porque parecía una jugada de gol.

Santana se quedó mirando a Rachel y pensando.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminó el partido, con un resultado de 5 a 3 a favor de McKinley, 3 goles de Rachel y dos asistencias. Rachel fue elegida inmediatamente como la mejor jugadora del partido y la mejor jugadora del torneo.<p>

Santana, pudo ver a los miembros del períodico escolar sacando fotos mientras todos felicitaban a los equipos a los gritos y éstos recibían las medallas y las copas. Viendo la sonrisa de Rachel, se decidió.

Cuando la diva bajó del pequeño escenario y después de pasar la copa de mano en mano, la multitud de alumnos y padres de las jugadoras de fútbol y las porristas se abrió para dar paso a una misión. Si, Santana López caminaba con seguridad hacia Rachel Berry. Cuando la diva vio a su novia caminar tan segura de si misma, tragó saliva pensando que era por que había escuchado lo que pasó antes del partido, pero, cuando Santana le puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura y la besó al frente de todos, supo que no era por eso.

* * *

><p>El lunes Quinn Fabray entraba de la mano de Finn a McKinley mientras internamente seguía preguntándose a donde se habían ido las porristas, Berry, Santana y Brittany. Sonrió al momento de saber que sus preguntas iban por fin a obtener respuesta al ver a sus dos compañeras paradas al final del pasillo. Y a Berry en su casillero.<p>

Quinn hizo frenar a Finn detrás de la diva y en voz bien alta, para que todos escucharan dijo: "Hasta aquí está bien, Finn. Nos vemos después. Te quiero." Recibiendo como respuesta un te quiero silencioso del gigante que miraba a Rachel. Después, caminó hacia donde se encontraban Santana y Brittany sonriendo.

"Hola S, B." dijo parándose a su lado.

"Hola Quinn." dijo Brittany sonando cansada.

"Quinn, ¿por qué el tarado que tienes como novio está acosando a Berry?" preguntó Santana.

"S, sabes bien que seguramente es Berry quien está acosando a Finn." dijo Quinn para darse vuelta y ver la escena. Rachel, seguía concentrada en su casillero y Finn le hablaba sin parar moviendo las manos. De vez en cuando, Finn apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la diva y ésta se la sacaba inmediatamente.

Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, seguida de Santana y Brittany y cuando estaba cerca, Rachel giró para decirle algo a Finn.

"Finn, en serio, por favor. Estoy con alguien y realmente en estos momentos no tengo intenciones de volver contigo. Además, estás con Quinn." dijo suspirando cansada y comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar por donde venía The Unholy Trinity, casi estrellándose con Quinn.

"Cuidado, Man – hands." dijo Quinn empujándola contra los casilleros al pasar a su lado. Hizo dos pasos más y se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado el estallido del cuerpo de la diva chocando contra el metal y se dio vuelta. Se encontró con Santana abrazando a Rachel y Brittany aplaudiendo y abrazando a uno de los chicos de primer año que justo pasaba por ahí.

"¿Santana? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" dijo Quinn con el tono de HBIC que la caracterizaba.

"Ella no merecía que la empujes, Quinn." respondió Brittany

"Si lo merecía, estaba acosando a Finn." dijo Quinn

"Finn, vos, nosotras y todos los que pasaban cerca escucharon lo que ella le respondía a Finn. Si vos no queres ver que es él el que la está acosando es tu problema." dijo Brittany

"Quinn ¿qué te hizo Rachel para que la trataras así?" dijo Finn que se había acercado rápidamente cuando vio que su novia había empujado a la diva, pero se quedó completamente duro en el momento en que vio a Santana dar unos pasos rápidos y agarrando a Rachel por la cintura para evitar el golpe. Desde entonces las dos morenas estaban abrazadas en el medio del pasillo.

"Estabas hablando con ella, me puse celosa. Fin de la discusión." dijo Quinn

"Q, alguna vez te quise como amiga, pero llegas a poner una sola mano más sobre la diva y te prometo, no solo que voy a ir al mejor estilo Lima Highs Adyacent sobre tu redondo y blanco trasero sino que le voy a decir a Jacob que le gustas y vas a vivir el infierno de su acoso en el último mes de tu vida en la secundaria. ¿Quedó claro?" dijo Santana soltando a Rachel y parándose al frente de Quinn.

"¿Cuál es el maldito problema, S? ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por este engendro del demonio? ¿Desde cuándo?" gritó Quinn

"Desde el momento en que la conocí." dijo Santana

"¿Te la llevaste a la cama? Porque esa sería la única explicación. Debe ser bastante flexible y te debe dejar hacer todas las cosas que Brittany no te deja. ¿Verdad?" dijo Quinn

"San y yo no tenemos tiempos sexy desde que ella se hizo amiga de Rachel, que fue más o menos el tiempo en que Rachel terminó con Finn." dijo Brittany

"Además, no hace falta que me acueste con todas para saber quien vale la pena y quien no, Quinn." dijo Santana

"Eres una lesbiana asquerosa. Eres amiga de Ru – Paul, Santana. ¡Ru – Paul!" gritó Quinn, quien inmediatamente recibió una cachetada de la otra rubia.

"Nunca más le digas algo así." dijo Brittany completamente enojada.

"Es obvio que vas a defenderla Brittany. Eres más estúpida que ellas dos juntas." gritó Quinn, recibiendo ahora otra cachetada y esta vez por alguien que ella no se esperaba. Rachel Berry.

"No tienes porque hablarle así a tus amigas, Quinn" dijo la diva dando un paso atrás por miedo a otra cachetada de la rubia, como en la fiesta del año anterior.

"Berry" gruñó Quinn

"Quinn ¿por qué mejor no nos dejas solas?" dijo Santana que miraba a Rachel y a Brittany. La primera miraba a Quinn con miedo y la segunda lloraba por las palabras de Quinn. Rachel, decidió dejar de mirar a la porrista y abrazar a Brittany para consolarla.

"¿Cuál es el maldito problema, Santana? En serio, ¿desde cuando proteges al hobbit?" preguntó Quinn mirando duramente a la latina.

"Desdeque es mi novia." contestó Santana con orgullo y enderezándose un poco.

Quinn estalló en carcajadas y Finn, que escuchaba todo, miró con dolor a la diva que seguía consolando a Brittany.

"Esto es genial, Sue te va a quitar el puesto de capitana y me lo va a volver a dar a mi." dijo Quinn entre risas.

"No lo creo, Fabray." dijo Sue apareciendo de la nada.

"Su lesbiana favorita está saliendo con la perdedora más grande de McKinley y ¿usted no le va a quitar su posición?" dijo Quinn "¿Cómo van a respetar a las porristas si su capitana no solo es la novia de la capitana de Glee sino que a su vez, la capitana de Glee es la mayor perdedora de la escuela.?"

"Quinn, hazme el favor y lee esto." dijo Sue dándole un períodico local.

Quinn leyó la nota que Sue le señaló y se giró a mirar a Rachel.

"¿Esto es cierto?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Sue

"Por supuesto que es cierto. ¿Te crees que todo el dinero que me da la escuela es solo para las porristas? No, Fabray. Mi presupuesto se divide en dos, todo lo que uds. usan lo usan ellas y la verdad, te tengo que pedir que entregues ese uniforme. Por un lado, por no aparecerte en el campo de fútbol cuando lo dije, por otro lado, por no anunciarle a Brittany y Santana que tenían que hacerlo." dijo Sue firmemente marchándose.

"Berry..." dijo Quinn

"Vamos, Rach." dijo Brittany arrastrando a la diva y a Santana.

Finn se quedó junto a Quinn y miraba a las tres chicas caminar por el pasillo.

"¿Estabas tratando de volver con ella?" preguntó Quinn después de un rato.

"Yo...ehhh...yo..." dijo Finn comenzando a temblar

"Siempre le termino hechando la culpa a Berry, pero siempre es tu culpa, ¿verdad?"

"Yo...mmmm...yo..."

"Por lo menos ahora sé que siempre quieres lo que está fuera de tu alcance. Tu y yo terminamos Finn, en este instante. No me llames, no me cantes, nada." dijo Quinn para caminar hacia su casillero y sacar la ropa de emergencia para granizados (que tenía desde el embarazo) y devolver el uniforme a Sue.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, por favor, la próxima vez que se te ocurra desaparecer por más de una clase de Glee avísame con por lo menos una semana de anticipación. Esto fue una locura, no puedo manejarlos." dijo Schuester en el comienzo de Glee ese día.<p>

Rachel lo miró inclinando su cabeza y Santana y Brittany, que estaban cada una sentada a un lado de la diva la imitaron.

"¿Por qué me miras así, Rachel?" preguntó Schuester. Era claro que no sabía nada del equipo de fútbol femenino y de un nuevo campeonato.

"¿Ud. no almuerza con los demás profesores?" preguntó Rachel aún con la cabeza inclinada.

"Si...bueno...no, almuerzo con Emma. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con algo?" preguntó Schuester

"Es que me llama la atención que no lo sepa, Sr. Schuester." dijo Rachel

"¿Saber qué?" preguntó el profesor inclinando también su cabeza para poder mirar a la diva a los ojos, pero bien, pensó.

"El equipo de fútbol estuvo de viaje toda la semana pasada participando en el torneo nacional." dijo Rachel.

"Si, lo sabía, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con vos?" preguntó Schuester

En eso, un diario voló cayendo al frente de Schuester quien desvió la mirada de su capitana para ver la noticia.

"¿Eres la capitana de un equipo de Sue?" preguntó Schuester

"Si." respondió Rachel. "Ahora, que ya lo sabe, que ya terminamos el año escolar y por ende, muchos de nosotros nos graduamos, ¿podría ud. dejar de lado esa animosidad contra la entrenadora de las porristas y del equipo de fútbol y disfrutir de los últimos meses juntos a sus alumnos del coro?"

Schuester miró a la diva y dio la orden de que ese día podían salir antes.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Sue había llevado a cabo su plan de convertir al equipo de fútbol en algo tan poderoso como las porristas. Durante la noche pegó distintos carteles en los pasillos de McKinley y se fue a dormir en el piso de su oficina con una sonrisa en los labios.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana decidió pasar a buscar a su novia para ir al colegio. Llego hasta la casa de la diva y se dio cuenta de que aunque Leroy y Hiram sabían del nuevo desarrollo ella todavía no los había visto como para presentarse. Se llevó por delante una caja que había en la puerta de Rachel y tocó el timbre, mientras evitaba su caída.<p>

"¿Qué me trajiste?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa que no solo ilumniba el terreno de su casa, sino que también iluminaba todo el vecindario.

"Yo nada. Esto estaba acá cuando llegué." respondió Santana tratando de besar a la diva quien inmediatamente llevó su mirada hacia el paquete.

"Tiene mi nombre" dijo Rachel antes de recordar que Santana iba a besarla, pero ahora era esta la que estaba concentrada en el paquete.

"No es la letra de Finn, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Santana levantando su mirada y encontrando por fin los ojos de Rachel, y estirándose para darle un beso.

"No, además dice que el remitente es la escuela." dijo Rachel cuando rompieron el hueso.

"¿Qué puede ser?" preguntó Santana.

"No tengo ni idea."

"Abrelo."

"Esa si es una buena idea."

Rachel agarró el paquete y guío a Santana hasta la cocina en donde Hiram y Leroy estaban sentados desayunando.

"Santana, que bueno verte." dijo Hiram levantando su mirada de un libro y a través de sus lentes.

"Lo mismo digo, Hiram, Leroy. Buenos días." dijo Santana.

"La llegas a lastimar y bla bla bla. ¿Quedó claro, Santana?" dijo Leroy sin levantar la mirada de la sección de deportes del períodico.

"Clarísimo" dijo Santana recordando la primera vez que ellos vieron que Rachel y ella eran amigos y Leroy la amenzó como si fuera un novio. Era bueno saber que ahora se aplicaba esa conversación y que ellos aceptaban su relación.

"Es una chaqueta." dijo Rachel rompiendo el pensamiento de la latina.

Santana se dio vuelta y se río.

"No es cualquier chaqueta." dijo Santana.

Rachel la miró con una ceja levantada y volvió su concentración a la chaqueta. Era roja y blanca como la de las porristas, pero, tenía hilos dorados y en el pecho bordado el nombre de Rachel y una "C". Detrás tenía 3 estrellas enormes bordadas, las cuales Rachel comenzó a adorar desde el momento de verlas.

"Es como la tuya, pero es distinta." dijo Rachel

"Es tu chaqueta de capitana del equipo de fútbol. La mía es parecida, pero ciertamente no tenemos las estrellas." dijo Santana quitándo la chaqueta de las manos de la diva y envolviéndola con ella.

"¿Por qué ahora?" preguntó Rachel

"No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea, Sue está planeando algo." dijo Santana dejando un beso en el cuello de la diva, sin importarle que Leroy y Hiram estaban viendo toda la escena.

* * *

><p>Cuando ingresaron al colegio, casi cerca de que sonara el timbre para la primer campanada, vieron correr a los jugadores de football y los de hockey, cubiertos en granizado y a Quinn manejando a las porristas en dirección a Finn que no etaba prestando atención.<p>

Quinn iba liderando un grupo de 10 porristas, cada una con un granizado, y Becky las seguía por detrás con una máquina para hacer granizados.

Había carteles por toda la escuela, demostrando los logros en los últimos tres años del equipo de fútbol y por supuesto, con fotos del equipo.

Cada persona que iba en contra del nuevo orden social que Sue quería instalar, sufría consecuencias. Sobre todo, si eran repetidos.

* * *

><p>Para la graduación, Rachel y Santana subieron juntas a dar un discurso y para el placer de Puck, se besaron en el escenario.<p>

Después, las dos junto con Brittany, en vez de asistir a las fiestas que sus compañeros graduados iban a hacer, partieron rumbo a Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Para el 2017, Rachel y Santana fueron madres de gemelos y para el 2030 la pareja decidió volver a Lima.<p>

Nueva York había sido más que una ciudad generosa para ambas. Rachel, había conseguido todo lo que había soñado y mucho más. Ahora se dedicaba al cine, en donde ya contaba con más de tres EGOT, no ganados en años consecutivos. Además, había continuado jugando al fútbol para un equipo profesional y participó en varios mundiales, trayendo la copa a su casa más de una vez.

Santana, se dedicó a ser lo que mejor sabía hacer. Ser celosa y por eso, estudió negocios para poder ser su manager (no iba a dejar a ningún tarado cerca de su esposa, aunque para ese entonces todavía no lo fueran).

Santana y Rachel se convirtieron en la pareja de moda y en la dupla más exitosa de los últimos tiempos, en todo Estados Unidos.

Brittany apenas terminó la universidad consiguió trabajo de bailarina de Beyonce y se fue con ella. Después se enteraron de que tuvo un accidente y que había vuelto a Lima.

Sue Sylvester siguió con orgullo las carreras de sus tres mejores alumnas (Fabray había resultado una decepción, confesó cuando Russell apareció años después tratando de buscar algo en lo que aferrarse en la vida). Ahora Brittany la ayudaba con las rutinas y el baile con las Cheerios y con algunas jugadas en el equipo de fútbol.

Fue así, que el primer día de secundaria de sus hijos en McKinley, Santana y Rachel no se esperaron lo que iba a pasar cuando volvieran a la casa.

Los dos hombrecitos entraron corriendo en la casa pidiendo disfrazarse de mujer así formaban parte del equipo de fútbol o de las porristas.

Rachel y Santana se miraron y fueron a hablar con Sue, quien les explicó cómo había cambiado todo.

"Pero pueden entrar en mi equipo de fútbol masculino" dijo después de pensarlo.

"¿Es tan popular como los otros dos?" preguntaron las madres al mismo tiempo.

"Ganó 5 nacionales, seguidos recién. Los otros dos no dejan de ganar." dijo Sue

"¡Sue!" gritó Santana

"Está bien, creo que es hora de volver a cambiar la píramide alimenticia de McKinley. Las cosas que yo hago por vos, Streisand." dijo Sue

"¿No podrías decirme Berry?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Y dónde está la diversión?" dijo Sue con una sonrisa.


End file.
